Carnage (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Carnage? Check out the Carnage disambiguation page. Carnage was a parasitic life form. The first Carnage symbiote was created by Norman Osborn and the second one was created by Michael Morbius. This version of Carnage appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History First version Carnage The Venom symbiote was created by Doctor Octopus for Norman Osborn. Sometime later Green Goblin abducted Peter Parker and injected him with the Venom symbiote. Green Goblin did this because he thought of his son, Harry Osborn, as a disappointment and thought that because Peter was intelligent he could be the son he never had. However, the symbiote had an unforeseen side effect. Because of Peter's higher intelligence and spider powers the symbiote transformed. As Peter started to wreck the lab Green Goblin stopped him. Green Goblin looked at the "carnage" that Peter caused to the laboratory and decided that he would name his creation Carnage. Green Goblin then ordered Carnage to bring him Spider-Man, unaware that Peter was really Spider-Man. A short while later Carnage tracked down Power Man, White Tiger, Nova, and Iron Fist and attacked them. However, Harry Osborn was able to convince the symbiote to re-bond with him since they had been bonded once before. The symbiote left Peter's body returning him to normal and turned Harry into Venom. However, Harry managed to separate himself from the symbiote. Second version The Symbiote Saga Dr. Michael Morbius later stole a piece of Agent Venom's symbiote and used his laboratory to turn the Venom symbiote into a new Carnage symbiote for HYDRA. Spider-Man and Agent Venom soon arrived at the laboratory and while distracted Doctor Octopus injected Morbius with a chemical. In retaliation Morbius threw a vile of the Carnage symbiote at Doctor Octopus and it shattered. The symbiote covered Doctor Octopus and turned him into Monster Ock. While Spider-Man fought Monster Ock the chemical transformed Michael Morbius into a bat creature and he attacked Agent Venom. However, Morbius managed to get away. Spider-Man then found a sonic device in the laboratory and he used it to separate the Carnage symbiote from Doctor Octopus. However, the Carnage symbiote was able to take a humanoid form without the use of a human host. Spider-Man and Agent Venom then hit Carnage with a sonic vibrations and he exploded. Spider-Man and Agent Venom rejoiced over Carnage's defeat. However, they soon realized that Carnage wanted to be blown up. As Spider-Man looked into the city he saw pieces of the Carnage symbiote falling into the city and taking over several people in New York. Spider-Man realized this was what Carnage wanted all along because symbiotes were not meant to function without a human host. As the Carnage symbiotes took over the city Spider-Man received a call from Mary Jane saying tht she and Harry Osborn were being attacked by several Carnages. As Spider-Man made his way to a rooftop he met with Captain America who offered to help him. Spider-Man and Captain America were then attacked by a Carnage possessed Hulk. However, Spider-Man and Captain America failed to stop Hulk and were soon surrounded by several other Carnages. Carnage managed to over power Captain America but Cloak, Dagger, and Iron Fist arrived and helped Spider-Man fight the Carnage army. These heroes managed to separate the symbiote from Hulk. At that moment the Caranages managed to break into OsCorp and turn Harry Osborn into Anti-Venom. However, it turned out that Anti-Venom was helping Spider-Man and the other heroes by using his powers to burn the Carnage symbiote off people. Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Fist, and Agent Venom then made their way to a building where the Carnage symbiote was reproducing itself. However, the four heroes were confronted by Shriek who was also bonded to Carnage. During the battle Iron Fist was bonded with Carnage and Captain America stayed on the ground while Spider-Man and Agent Venom made their way to the top of the building where the Carnage symbiotes were reproducing. At the top floor of the building was Carnage's heart. Anti-Venom followed them and attempted to destroy the Carnage heart with his powers. However, the Carnage symbiote was too big to dissolve. Anti-Venom then stepped inside the heart and it exploded which freed everyone from Carnage's control. However, the Carnage symbiote was still alive and the scattered pieces of the Carnage symbiote started to converge at a park in New York City. There the symbiote reformed into a giant monster. Carnage made it's way to Midtown High School and then exploded which covered the entire school. Spider-Man knew that Midtown High was where Mary Jane was so he, Agent Venom, and Harry Osborn (as Patrioteer) went there to rescue her. However, when they arrived they learned that Mary Jane had bonded with the Carnage symbiote and became it's queen. However, Michael Morbius (now a vampire) arrived and was able to place the Carnage Queen under his control and had her try to capture Spider-Man, Agent Venom, and Patrioteer. However, Spider-Man was able to take the remote control from Morbius and attempted to use it to separate the Carnage symbiote from Mary Jane but failed. Spider-Man was then taken hostage by Morbius and Crossbones and taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Morbius revealed to Spider-Man that he planned to launch a rocked filled with the Carnage symbiote and release it all over the world which would allow HYDRA to take control of the planet. Morbius then ordered the Carnage Queen to kill Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to remove Carnage Queen's crown which broke Morbius' mental control over her. As Crossbones escaped, Carnage Queen grabbed Morbius and drained his life force from him. Spider-Man was then able to separate the Carnage symbiote from Mary Jane and Agent Venom shut don the missile holding the Carnage bomb. A small part of the symbiote remained in Mary Jane. However, she used the symbiote to become a superhero called Spider-Woman. In the comics In the Ultimate comics the carnage symbiote was created by Curt Connors by combining Spider-Man's DNA, his own DNA, and material from the Venom symbiote. When the Carnage symbiote escaped Dr. Connors laboratory it went to Peter Parker's house and killed Gwen Stacy. During a battle with Spider-Man the Carnage symbiote was apparently destroyed. Gallery First version 76890967858.png| Peter Parker Second version 7809875675675.PNG| Symbiote 87908904364364.PNG| Humanoid form 890879056767.PNG| Doctor Octopus 7909875675675.PNG| Hulk 76808908970.PNG| Shriek 234890234.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 2345368979789.PNG| Iron Fist 78090879475675.PNG| Agent Venom 78090790567564.PNG| Giant Carnage Monster 456769789769.PNG| Mini-Carnages 8709087908968678.PNG| Carnage Spiders 345646456456.PNG| Carnage Insects 89708975675475.PNG|Mary Jane Watson as Carnage Queen 87908906786786.PNG|Mary Jane Watson as Spider-Woman Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' 'First version' *Carnage 'Second version' *The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 2 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 3 Trivia *Carnage was voiced by three different actors in Ultimate Spider-Man. :*Dee Bradley Baker, who voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, voiced Carnage in the episodes, Carnage and The Symbiote Saga: Part 1. :*Fred Tatasciore voiced Carnage (while bonded to Hulk) in the episodes The Symbiote Sage: Part 2 and the giant Carnage in The Symbiote Saga: Part 3. :*Tara Strong voiced the Carnage Queen. *This version of Carnage does not use Cletus Kasady as a host. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters